<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Люцифер by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244681">Люцифер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021'>WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual G-PG13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual G-PG13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Люцифер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  
 
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>